Taking a Chance
by LoveforLifeandHope
Summary: Tony and Ziva are on the run from her father after he threatened to take Tony's life! Please R&R, sequel to Choices!Sorry summary isn't that good but please read!
1. A new start

**Okay so here is the sequel to Choices, if you havent read the first story then you will not have a clue about what is going on.**

**Disclaimer:I own Annabelle and Serge that is it!**

* * *

"Here we are, Zi." Tony said, pulling his and Ziva's bag out of the taxi. They both stopped to examine the small brick building on the corner of the street. A few seconds later a guy, who looked to be in his late forties, stepped out of the coffee shop, followed by a little girl. Both Tony and Ziva assumed this was Mr. Serge and Annabelle.

"Hello." The little girl said, looking at Ziva and Tony before she went and stood behind her father's leg, who gave a slight chuckle.

"Hello, you must be Sophie and John Gusto. I am Mr. Serge Gusto, but, please, call me Serge. This is Annabelle." Mr. Serge, said and moved a little so they could see the little girl.

"My name is Sophie." Ziva said, leaning down so she could see the little girl, who had finally stepped away from her father, and was now standing close to Ziva.

"I'm Annabelle, you have a pretty name." She said, and Ziva smile.

"Well, thank you. You have very pretty eyes Annabelle." She said, and gently taped the little girl's nose.

"Daddy says I got my blue eyes from my mom, but I don't remember her. I have seen her in pictures, she was very pretty. She also had brown hair, just like me." The little girl said proudly. "Do you want some hot chocolate? Papa says I can have some, I will make you some."

"Well, how about this, I will help John bring the bags in, and then I will come with you." Ziva answered, and the little girl pouted.

"I will help with the bags. You have had a long trip, and this way I will get a chance to talk to your husband."Serge said, and Annabelle grabbed Ziva's arm, and pulled her to the shop, leaving the two men to talk amongst them self.

"Your wife is really something. Normally Annabelle doesn't like new people, but she seems to love Sophie."

"Yeah, she seems to have that effect on people."

"I will show you up to your room, my son will be home from school at three, so you have a couple of hours to settle in. We stocked your fridge, and there are some great shops I suggest you and your wife visit." Serge said, and started walking towards a path behind the shop. Crossing over this little bridge, they came across this little cottage. The location was perfect, you could see the back of the shop, but it still gave them their space. The cottage was small, when they walked through the door, it lead to a hallway, on the right was the bathroom. Walking down a little more, there was the bedroom with a king size bed and an old walnut dresser. And then there was the kitchen, which was linked to the living room. The wallpaper was an orange faded color, and all the furniture looked like it had been used for years, but Tony couldn't help but have a sense that this was home.

* * *

"We have a dog, she is somewhere around here." The little girl said, as she pulled herself up on the counter.

"I always wanted a dog." Ziva said, and looked around the coffee shop. It was not as packed as it usually was, as Annabelle had told her just moments ago. There were only a few people sitting in the little store.

"You can meet her, she is really big and she barks at everything." The girl said, being over dramatic, and Ziva couldn't help but think that she acted a lot like Tony.

"I would love to meet her. What's her name?"

"Bark." The girl said, taking another sip of her hot chocolate.

"You named your dog bark?" Ziva said with a laugh.

"Yes, I told you she barks a lot."

"Well, I can't wait to meet her, but I really should go and help John." She said.

"Well, okay." Annabelle said, and Ziva couldn't help but feel like she let her down.

"How about you come with me and help?" She said, and helped the little girl down.

* * *

"We are having a Christmas party tomorrow. If you and your wife would like to come, then you are welcome to. We would love to have you." Serge said as he and Tony stood at the front door of the house.

"I'm sure we would love to come, I cannot thank you enough for letting us stay here."

"It is no problem. I will leave you and your wife to settle in." He said, and started to walk out, but suddenly stopped when Ziva and Annabelle came through the door. "Has she been talking you ear off?"

"Oh no, she is a lovely child." Ziva said, a bit confused by the saying.

"Well, we need to get going, Annabelle, you can see them tomorrow, and they are going to come to the party." Serge said, and the little girls face lit up.

"If it is okay with your father, you can come with me to find a dress tomorrow." Ziva asked and the little girl squealed. After everyone had said their goodbyes, the house became quiet.

"I'm going to cook diner, what would you like?" Ziva questioned.

"Whatever you want to fix, sweet cheeks, I am going to take a shower. Want to join?" Tony asked.

"Tony." Ziva said, sternly.

"Right, stopping with comments." He said, before he stepped into the bedroom. "Oh, and I'll take the couch."

"That is not necessary." Ziva replied, before stepping into the bedroom also. "There is something I need to do."

"No don't apologize. I understand why you did it." Tony said, the second he realized what she was going to say.

"No, let me say this. My father has messed up my life more times than I can count. So when he threatened your career, I couldn't let him do that. I care for you, I really do, but…" She tried to finish, but Tony suddenly pulled her to him, so their lips were only inches apart.

"Don't finish." he said. Not giving her a chance to reply, he kissed her hard on the lips, and then waited for her to respond. She didn't pull away, and that surprised him more than her kissing him back. He laid her on the bed and continued to kiss her, this time the kiss being full of passion and nothing else. He reached for her shirt and just as he was about to take it off, there was a knock at the door.

* * *

**So there you have it...should i continue!Any who REVIEW NECAUSE TIVA DEPENDS ON IT!**


	2. a dance

**Im am so happy i got good reviews!Yay, so i wasnt going to post another chapter but tomorrow is the first day of school and i know it is going to be un bearable so it would be great to come home and read the reviews!**

* * *

"I should get that." Ziva mumbled, trying to catch her breath.

"I don't want you to get that, I want to keep on doing this." He kissed her neck, and she pushed him off of her and walked to the door. There stood Serge, holding a piece of paper.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you, but Annabelle said you really enjoyed her hot chocolate, and she wanted me to give you her card." He handed her the piece of paper and Ziva examined it. For Annabelle only being four, she sure was smart.

"Does she want to work in a coffee shop when she gets older?"Ziva asked.

"Oh no, it changes from day to day. She is now saying she 'wants to be Sophie' when she grows up. I am desperately trying to explain that is not possible but, she is stubborn. Well, I will let you get back to your business. Have a nice night."

"Thank you, you too." She said, and shut the door, still looking down at the piece of paper. She felt eyes on her, and looked up to see Tony leaning against the wall with his eyes on her.

"What's on your mind?" He questioned.

**"**That kiss, Tony, what did it mean?"

"Ziva, I have told you already, I love you, and there is nothing you are going to say or do to make me change my mind." He said a bit aggravated.

"No, you see that is where you are wrong. I am you only option." She said, her voice shaking.

"Don't you dare say that, I didn't choose to fall for you. I'm not choosing you because I want someone in my life." He yelled, jabbing a finger at her.

"Think about it like this, you're a man, you need things. You can't just go to a bar and pick up any girl with a short skirt and a low cut shirt. It can never be anything more. So you say you want to be with me, you get as much as you want until we get back to normal, and then it is back to sleeping with who ever, when ever." She said, and when no words came out of his mouth she knew she had it right. "I'm not hungry, you can fix whatever." She said, and walked back into the bedroom, shutting the door and locking it. She slid down the door and pulled her knees to her chest. For a second, she could hear Tony's breathing on the other side of the door.

* * *

"You should get a purple one." Annabelle said, looking at all the dresses they had. When Ziva didn't give her the proper response, she pulled on her arm. "Are you alright?" She questioned, and Ziva had to blink back the tears.

"Yes, I am fine." She lied, the truth being that nothing was alright. After her and Tony's fight the previous night, they hadn't said a word to each other. Tony ended up falling asleep right next to the bedroom door.

"Okay, well, you should try all these on." The girl spread her arms out to show Ziva the dresses.

"I will do exactly that." She said, and started to walk towards the dressing room.

"Try on the red one first." Annabelle said, and Ziva emerged wearing the dress. It was a simple red dress, it had a halter top. "No, it just doesn't seem to give you that extra…sass."

"Were do you get this stuff from?" Ziva questioned, trying to hold back her laughter.

"The customers, they talk a lot. I like to listen to them talk, but I can't figure out one thing. What is the horizontal tango?" The little girl asked.

"Something you don't need to know."

"Is it something for people who are in love?" Annabelle scrunched her nose, as if she had smelled something terribly bad.

"I guess you could say that." She answered, and stepped out of the dressing room in a green strapless dress. "I don't really like this one, what do you think?"

"No." Annabelle said. "Do you and John do the horizontal tango?"

"You need to stop listening to what the people say in the shop." Ziva stated, and her cheeks started to get flushed. Finally, getting the dress zipped, she stepped out of the dressing room.

"That is the one." Annabelle jumped up and down.

"Well, then, let's get this one."

* * *

"Did you have fun shopping?" Tony said, trying to ease the tension for Annabelle's sake.

"She needs to get ready." Annabelle fussed, as she sat on Tony's lap eating a cookie.

"She does?" he asked and held up his hand showing her he was about to tickle her. She jumped up and took off through the house. Tony looked at Ziva and nodded, both of them taking off in different directions.

"We're going to get you." Ziva said, and heard a small squeal come from the corner. She looked at Tony, and they both took off, going straight to where she sat. Holding her arms down, Tony started to tickle her, but was quickly interrupted when the phone rang.

"Be right back." He said and went to the phone; he came back a few seconds later. "Come on, kiddo, you dad wants you back so you can get ready." He said and lifted Annabelle on his shoulders. "Go ahead and get ready, I will be back soon, and I'll throw on my tux." He said and winked at her before walking out the door. Ziva was glad things were back to normal.

"You're doing it again." Tony said, once Ziva didn't walk out of the door.

"Doing what?" She said, slinging the door open. She stood there, watching his expression. She was wearing a black dress with spaghetti straps and a low back. A really low back. The dress cut off right at her knees and her hair was down straight.

"Are you ready to go, Madam?" Tony said, and Ziva put her hand on his elbow.

"Yes, I am. Don't forget, Annabelle said she wanted at least one dance with you." Ziva joked lightly.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Zi, you can't have me all to yourself." Tony joked back.

"May I have this dance?" Tony asked and Ziva nodded. It had only been about an hour since they had arrived. The party was outside, which surprised both Tony and Ziva, but the air was surprisingly warm, which was probably the effect of a storm coming soon.

"Yes, you may." Ziva replied, and Tony took her hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor that was lit up by candles and lanterns.

_Take out of your wasted honor__  
__Every little best frustration__  
__Take out all your so called problems__  
__Better put them in quotations_

"You know, you look amazing tonight." Tony whispered, as he put his hand on the small of her back.

"You look pretty good yourself." Ziva said with a smile

_Say what you need to say__  
__Say what you need to say__  
__Say what you need to say__  
__Say what you need to say__  
__Say what you need to say__  
__Say what you need to say__  
__Say what you need to say__  
__Say what you need to say_

"I gave you your chance to speak, now please give me mine." Tony said, pulling back so he could look into her eyes. She nodded him on. "I love you, not because you are the only choice I have. I have fought this too long." He said, holding his breath.

_Walkin' like a one man army__  
__Fightin' with the shadows in your head__  
__Living out the same old moment__  
__Knowing you'd be better off instead__  
__If you could only_

He never got an answer. Ziva leaned in, and pushed her lips on his. Soon both were so into the kiss that neither noticed when the first bolt of lightning shot across the sky. He kissed her back, cupping her face in his hands.

_Say what you need to say_  
_Say what you need to say__  
__Say what you need to say__  
__Say what you need to say__  
__Say what you need to say__  
__Say what you need to say__  
__Say what you need to say__  
__Say what you need to say_

"Please give me a chance." Tony begged, pulling away, the rain now hitting their faces.

"Only if you promise to give me one." Ziva said, Tony not being able to answer. The kiss turning needy, Tony pulled away and intertwined his fingers with Ziva's, and led her out of the building.

_Have no fear for giving in__  
__Have no fear for getting older__  
__You better know that in the end its better to say to much__  
__Than to never to say what you need to say again_

Tony opened their door, and then went back to kissing Ziva. He kicked the door closed and then both stumbled towards the bedroom, throwing their wet cloths from the storm on the ground as they went through the hall.  
"I love you, Ziva David, no matter what." He said, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too. Sorry it took me so long to say those words." Ziva said, smiling. Tony smiled back, before they continued their activities, both only stopping for air and to mumble "I love you" every few minutes.

_Even if your hands are shaking__  
__And your faith is broken__  
__Even as the eyes are closing__  
__Do it with a heart wide open__  
__Say what you need to say_

**So there you have it, REVIEW BECAUSE TIVA DEPENDS ON IT...and you will be helping me have a better day!**


	3. a letter

**Okay so school is hectic and I just decided I'm playing volleyball so that means fewer updates…but I am gonna try and get another chapter up by tomorrow…Anywhoot hope you enjoy the chapter, its short but eventful and I will make next chapter longer. Again I don't have time to sit down and type a two thousand word chapter. Reviews make my day and encourage me to update!:)**

* * *

"Put your hands up!" they yelled, and Ziva froze. Turning around she saw Tony.

"Tony run!" She yelled but he just stood there.

"Ziva what is going on?" Tony asked innocently.

"You need to run, they will kill you." Ziva said with an edge of hysteria in her voice. One of the young Mossad agents walked up to Tony and pressed the gun to his head. That is when she saw Annabelle laying on the ground blood covering the cold stone floor of the ally. "Annabelle" Ziva screeched, running to the little girl's cold body. Tony got up to examine the little girl when he felt the sharp pain of a bullet going through his chest.

"Tony!" Ziva screamed and bolted up in the bed clutching the sheet to her naked body. "Tony" She whispered realizing he was not in the bed, she didn't even notice when the tears started streaming down her face. She pulled the cover off the bed and walked into the kitchen, there Tony sat on one of the bar stools drinking a cup of coffee. When he saw her and her tear socked cheeks he set down his coffee and walked over to where she stood.

"What wrong? Hey…" when she didn't respond her pulled her to him and he rubbed her back soothingly.

"They killed you. They killed you and Annabelle… my father," her voice broke.

"Its okay, it was just a dream. It's nice to know us having sex made you have a dream about me dying." Tony joked trying to lighten the mood.

Ziva chuckled darkly. "You know he would right? If he disapproved. Which he almost certainly will."

"How about we get back to bed? I start teaching Annabelle tomorrow." Tony said and kissed her forehead.

"Hm, I'm not in the mood for sleep right now." Ziva said and kissed him on the lips.

"I wonder what you are in the mood for." Tony said as Ziva grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of the bedroom.

* * *

"This came in the mail for you" Raul said walking in the coffee shop. He was a nice kid, he looked a little like Annabelle, and he had blond hair and brown eyes. But his facial features were almost identical to Annabelle's. Ziva tore her attention away from the little boy to look at the small envelope addressed to Sophie and John. She tucked it in her purse, worry creeping into her mind.

Around six o'clock the shop started to clear. Only a few people lingered, when a man in a mail carrier's uniform walked in carrying a stack of mail. He walked right over to Serge and handed it to him before turning and walking back out the door. Raul turned around to face Ziva and spoke. "That isn't the normal mail man, and we already had our mail delivered today, it never comes twice." She could tell he was worried. Ziva suddenly realized what was going on but it was too late. Serge was lying on the floor clutching his chest. Ziva ran to where he lay and dropped to her knees, yelling for someone to call an ambulance. Tony came running in with Annabelle right at his side. Annabelle started too scream, Raul pulled her out of the way and held her tight not want her to get in the way. Tony ran to the phone and dialed the number. "Hello, yes, I need an ambulance to 219 Baker Street ."

"I need you to keep the children back. You may follow us to the hospital," one of the paramedics said as the others wheeled Serge out of the coffee shop, leaving Tony and Ziva to stand with the two children. Annabelle let go of her brother and walked to where Ziva stood, reaching her arms up showing that she wanted to be held. Ziva pulled the little girl close to her chest as she kissed her forehead.

* * *

"We should get to the hospital" Tony said putting one arm around Raul and the other around Ziva.

"How is he doctor?" Ziva asked.

"He is awake, but I am afraid he will have to stay here for a while, his heart is failing. We are doing more tests, but he is asking you to see you."

"Why me?" Ziva questioned.

"He didn't say, but if you would follow me, I will show you to his room."

"Ah, Sophie, it is nice to see you." Serge said but his words were mumbled together probably from the medicine.

"It is nice to see you too, how are you?" Ziva asked taking the seat next to his bed.

"I have a favor to ask of you," Serge said.

"Okay what is it?"

"Watch Annabelle and Raul for now, and if anything was to happen to me, then please... please…" Serge trailed off as he slowly drifted off. Ziva thought about arguing but she could not. The kids had no one.

"I will do so." Ziva whispered.

* * *

**Okay so there you go!REVIEW BECAUSE TIVA DEPENDS ON IT!**


	4. A Cake and A Promise

**Okay so this was supose to go up yesterday but it didn't, sorry. Well I will admit I was a little disappointed with the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter ****. Well hopefully ill get more this time!**

* * *

"This isn't right." Ziva said, as she watched the two children sleep on the pull out couch. It had been three hours since the four of them had come back to Tony and Ziva's home, thinking it would be safer.

"Serge will be okay. We have not been compromised." Tony replied, wrapping his arm around Ziva's waist and pulling her close to him.

"Raul said that we already had the mail delivered for that day, and then another mailman walks in hands mail to Serge and he has to go to the hospital. It is not a coincidence." Ziva argued, but didn't pull away from Tony's embrace. "I am going to make contact with my father. Go back to NCIS and live your life. I love you, and that is why I can't ruin your life."

"Don't you dare start that again!" Tony yelled, but quickly stopped himself, realizing they were in the room with others. "If it was my father threatening you, and we went on the run, would u want me to go back to him, even though I know he would kill me, just to keep you safe?" He said, his voice more of a whisper. When she didn't respond he continued. "Then what makes you think I love you less? I am not going to just watch you walk out of my life."

"You are right, I will not go anywhere without you." Ziva said, kissing Tony's cheek.

"Good, because I don't know what I would do without you." He admitted, and kissed her lips gently. "Let's go get in the shower." he suggested, making a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Tony, they will wake up." Ziva said, trying to push Tony away.

"No, I know a way." He winked at her, and pulled her down the hall.

* * *

Ziva woke to a big pair of blue eyes watching her and Tony. Ziva gently pulled her hand out of Tony's and sat up.

"Annabelle, what's wrong?" Ziva questioned, and the little girl walked around to where Ziva sat.

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked "I had a bad dream."

"Okay, but try not to wake up John." Ziva said, and lifted the little girl up and onto the bed. She shuffled for a minute, before turning back so she was facing Ziva.

"Will Papa be okay?"

"Yes, sweetie, he will be fine." Ziva replied.

"Raul says someone is trying to kill us." Annabelle whispered and Ziva was shocked. Annabelle must have picked up on this because her eyes were full of fear.

"Annabelle." Tony said, and Ziva was thankful that he was awake. "If anyone was trying to hurt you, then Sophie and I will stop them. I promise." Tony said, and kissed her forehead. She lay back down and pulled the covers over her. Tony put his arm across Ziva and Annabelle protectively. That is how they fell asleep.

* * *

Tony woke up and walked into the kitchen. Today was the day. Ziva thought he didn't know when her birthday was, but he remembered. It was December 29. He planned on doing something special, until he remembered he was on babysitting duty. There he saw Raul standing at the entrance to the kitchen. Tony looked at the clock above the micro wave and it read 4:47.

"What are you doing up?" Tony questioned.

"You woke me up." Raul said.

"Oh, I am sorry, you can go back to bed, and I'll be quieter." Just as Tony spoke, he heard the squeak of a door, and then he saw Annabelle. She walked over to where he stood, and held out her arms. He picked her up and set her on the countertop. "Well, seeing y'all are both up, do you want to help me get things ready?"

"Ready for what?" Annabelle asked.

"Well, today, Annabelle, is Sophie's birthday. And I was planning on making her a cake and getting her present ready, but you two munchkins woke up." Tony joked.

"We could help!" Annabelle and Raul said in unison.

"Okay, but we have to be quiet."

"Okay." They said, and started working on the cake.

"You have something right there." Tony said, and smeared flower all over Annabelle's face, in return she started to giggle and grabbed a handful of flower and threw it at Tony. Raul, seeing how much fun they were having, decided to join. Soon, all three were covered in flower.

"What are you doing?" Ziva said, making everyone freeze. They all looked at her, and then looked at each other, before throwing flower at her. "That is not funny."

"You're right, Sophie, it was hilarious." Tony said, and everyone but Ziva started laughing. She took two handfuls of flower and dumped it on Tony. "And here we were making a cake for your birthday." He said, and kissed her cheek.

"You remembered." Ziva said and captured his lips. The kiss started to get intense until both Tony and Ziva heard 'ewwww'.

"How about you were off with Annabelle and Raul, and I'll get you cake. We have reservation for tonight and the kids are going to spend time with their father." Tony said as Ziva nodded.

"Raul, go to the bathroom in my and John's room and wash off all the flower that is on you. Annabelle, go in the bathroom in the hall, and I will be there in just one minute." Both kids took off down the hall. When Ziva was sure they were gone, she turned to Tony and kissed his lips ferociously. Not too soon after the kiss began, did Tony pick Ziva up and sit her on the counter, never breaking the kiss.

"Sophie!" They hear the little girl yell, and Ziva pulled away and Tony whimpered.

"If you are good, then maybe we can find time for that tonight." She said seductively, as she walked down the hall.

* * *

"So, open your first present." Tony said, as he sat at the table of the Italian restraunt in his khaki shorts and a white polo, Ziva wearing a simple black dress.

"You really shouldn't have bought me a present at all." Ziva said, but reluctantly took the present. When she unwrapped it and saw the red velvet little box, she looked at Tony with a questioning look.

"Just go ahead, it's not what you think." He said, but suddenly grew nervous, questioning his plans for later on that night. Ziva looked at him, and then back at the box. She pushed open the lid and stopped. There laid a locket. It was a perfect circle and diamond filled in the circle. Ziva pushed open the top and there was the Star of David inside, except it was made of all diamonds. Ziva was speechless as she remembered the conversation they had a little under a month ago about the necklace that was given to her by her sister and her brother. But seeing they were going on the run, she had to get rid of the necklace.

"I can't accept that." She said and handed the box back to Tony, who stood up and took the box, but only to walk behind Ziva, and put the necklace securely around her neck.

"I would have it no other way. Plus, if you think this cost a fortune, then you might not like my next present." He joked nervously, before pulling out the next box, and getting down to one knee. He pushed open the box and watched as Ziva facial expression changed from confusion to something he couldn't read. There sat an engagement ring, it was nothing flashy, but it was perfect.

"You see, Ziva David, my feelings for you have only been clear for a month now, but I have had these feelings much longer. And one thing I know for sure is that you are the only thing good in my life. That is why I want you to be my wife, I want to wake up with you by my side every morning and I want to know that I will always have you by my side. So, Ziva David, will you marry me?" Tony asked, and hearing aws coming from the audience that had now formed, but he never took his eyes off of Ziva, knowing that her response is the only one that matters.

**So there you go…REVIEW AND THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP A.S.A.P!:)**


	5. A New Life

**Thank you for all the reviews please keep them coming!**

* * *

"What do you want Ziva?" Tony yelled. He was standing on the street corner outside the restaurant. Less than five minutes ago he asked Ziva to marry him, and what did she say? Nothing.

"TONY, just let me speak," Ziva pleaded trying to find the right words.

"Nothing you have to say to me is going to change anything," Tony said taking a step closer to where she stood, they were now face to face. "I love you, and what do you do in return? Nothing! You don't even give me a yes or no answer." Tony knew it was foolish to yell at her for what happened, but he felt like it was the only thing to do. When he saw tears well up in her eyes he instantly regretted it.

"I DO love you, but if that is the way you feel then fine. BUT STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!" She shot back and took off across the street. Her words hurting Tony worse then he thought they would. It was now starting to drizzle and the water was forming small puddles on the ground. It was only 2200h, but no one was on the road. He ran to catch up with her and the second he did, he grabbed her arms spinning her around. He kissed her lips harshly for a second before softening and pulling away. "Tony I was serious," Ziva said with a smirk on her lips. Tony didn't give her a chance to talk again before he pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"I am NEVER going to stop loving you, Ziva, and I'm sorry for yelling." Tony said. "If you don't want to get married then I understand."

"That's not it at all, I _do_ want to marry you Tony," Ziva said and kissed him again before Tony pulled away to look at her.

"So it's a yes?" Tony said with a smile so big that Ziva couldn't help but smile back as she nodded. She didn't notice when the tears started falling, all she really could remember was the look of happiness on Tony's face and the happiness she finally felt.

* * *

_Three weeks later…_

"Annabelle, we have to go!" Ziva yelled standing at the door waiting on the little girl who was getting her shoes. Soon enough she ran around the corner wearing a big smile.

"I'm ready" The little girl announced as she jumped up and down, the excitement of her father coming home evident.

The car ride to the hospital was quiet. The only sound that filled the car was the occasional whining that Annabelle produced. Tony just looked at Ziva and squeezed her hand, smiling even bigger when he felt her engagement ring. She was going to take it off, but Tony insisted on her keeping it on. Neither Annabelle nor Raul noticed, but Ziva was pretty sure Serge was going to.

"You go ahead and take the kids up to Serge's room and make sure he is ready, I'll take care of the release forms." Tony told Ziva as she started to escort the kids up the steps.

"So, Sophie I will never be able to thank you and John for doing all you did for me." Serge said a few hours after they brought him home. Both of the kids were asleep in the other room.

"You are welcome, they are very good children." Ziva answered.

"Can I ask you two a question?" Serge said and waited for a nod. "Do you have plans to return to NCIS?"Tony and Ziva's jaws hit the ground.

"How did you…"

"Surely you didn't think I would let two strangers come into my house with my kids now did you?" Serge questioned.

"No, I suppose not," Ziva said with a smile.

"It is also my understanding that you two are not married, but you my dear, are wearing an engagement ring."

"That would be because we are engaged as of three weeks ago." Ziva said with a smile and showed the ring to serge. We were discussing that we don't want a big wedding because none of our family can be here, so we were going to have a small wedding. We were going to tell you the truth and then ask if you minded being a witness." Ziva asked.

"I would be honored, when is the big date?" Serge asked.

"Um, next Wednesday" Tony said, it was only five days away. "Zi already has a wedding dress." Tony said glad he could call her by her real name.

"Well then it's set, contact the priest and then everything will be set. But now I should go to bed, you are welcome to stay here as long as you like." Serge offered.

"Nah, I think we're going to go home." Tony said.

"Yep, well, good night Serge," Ziva said as her and Tony started the three minute walk. It was only eight o'clock but Ziva stifled a yawn.

"Someone is tired, who is it? Not my ninja," Tony joked wrapping his arm around Ziva waist as they walked.

"Yes, Tony I am tired!" Ziva snapped.

"Ouch, someone's a little grouchy."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped, I've just had a long week."

"I know, you've barely eatin anything and all food smells weird to you, not to mention you sleep all day," Tony said with a bit of concern evident in his voice. They have now reached the door to their house, and the second Tony opened the door Ziva gasped, and covering her mouth she took off in the direction of the bathroom, Tony right behind her. As she leaned over the toilet Tony held back her hair, he was defiantly concerned. Once she was done she stood up and went to the sink, washing her mouth out she suddenly stopped, realizing something. She turned to Tony, who gave her a curious look. "I'm ten days late."

* * *

**Review or I wont update!**


	6. A Question

**So another Monday, UGH!Well anyways i need so inspiration so if anyone wants to help just hit the review button. The more reviews the better :)  
This is probably my last update for a while sorry school is crazy and ontop of that i dont get home till atleast seven sometimes later so please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Zi, I'm back!" Tony said, holding the big bottle of ginger ale and saltines in one hand, and the white bag that contained the pregnancy test in the other hand. He looked in the bedroom, and saw Ziva lying on the bed, clutching the pillow to her chest as she tried to get some sleep. Tony walked to where she laid, and sat down the drink and crackers along with the bag. "I got everything we need, but why don't you get your sleep first?" He said, but then noticed the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. "Hey, it's okay." He said, trying to soothe her. He laid down right next to her, and pulled her to his chest, pulling her as close as he could get.

"I'm not going to be a good mother." Ziva suddenly said after a moment of silence.

"You will make a wonderful mother. I see the way you are with Annabelle and Raul, you're there for them when they need it. We aren't even sure if you are pregnant." Tony said, kissing the top of her head.

"I never had a mother figure in my life, and my father, he would want this baby dead." Ziva said, trying to keep her voice under control.

"Ziva, listen to me, I am going to make the same promise I made to Annabelle three weeks ago. I'm going to protect you and if there is a baby, then our baby from whoever tries to hurt you two. Did I ever tell you the story about how my grandfather met his soul mate?" Tony asked, and Ziva shook her head no. "Okay, well, let's see, where to begin. They were in Italy, my grandfather was eighteen and he was a son of a farmer. The girl was seventeen and her father was the governor. They were two people from totally different worlds who should have never fallen in love, but they did. It all started when ever Papa had to deliver something to the governor's house, and that is the first time he laid eyes on her. After that, it was sneaking away in the middle of the night, just to see each other. When the girl's parents found out they were furious, so were my papa's. They thought that anyone who thought they were too good for the Dinozzos were wrong. Even after being told not to see each other, they still found ways to." Tony stopped, looking down at Ziva, who was clutching his shirt so tightly it was strangling him.

"I promise I'll finish the story, but we both need to change." Tony said, standing up and walking over to the drawer. He pulled out two t-shirt and two pairs of sweat pants, and throwing one t-shirt and sweatpants to Ziva, he walked out of the room. Returning a few seconds later, he saw Ziva shivering and grabbed a sweatshirt. He took his place back on the bed before he continued.

"Well, one night, things went too far and the girl ended up pregnant. For women to get pregnant at age seventeen is usual, but out of wedlock was wrong. So when the parents found out, they decided something must be done." Tony paused hearing Ziva yawn. "We will save the rest of the story for another night, Zi. You need your sleep." Tony said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

"What happens if this is negative?" Ziva asked, as she sat on the counter top with Tony standing right next to her. The plastic stick lying between the both of them.

"Well, if it is negative, then we go on with our lives, we will get married, and maybe in the future, if you want, then we can try and start a family." Tony replied.

"And if it is positive?"

"Then we are going to love this baby, give him or her everything we can offer."

"Thank you." Ziva said, reaching down and squeezing Tony's hand.

"For what?"

"I don't know,for being here with me, for just being you. I know that if it was two years ago, then you would have walked out the second you found out a girl was pregnant with your child."

"Well, Ziva, I'm a different person then I was then, and yes, I'm ashamed to say that you are right about the whole me walking out."

"Well, I think you would make a great father." Ziva said, with a slight smile on her face. She knew her being upset would only worry Tony more, but she also knew that he could pick up on when she was lying or not.

"Sweet Cheeks, what do you want the test to say?" Tony asked.

"Honestly, Tony, we are in such a dangerous situation that bringing a child into the situation would only make it worse. But I would love children, even if that test was to come out positive." She said.

"Well, how long does it take?" Tony asked.

"Three minutes."

"Well, how long have we been waiting?"

"Five minutes." Ziva said.

"Well, let's go ahead and look." Tony said, and then continued. "First, we need to come to the same conclusion, that if it is a positive we call for help." He said, holding up the card with the once familiar phone number that came in a card.

Ziva nodded, then held up the stick. Both her and Tony looked at each other as silence filled the bathroom. It was Tony who spoke first.

"Well, do you want to call him, or should I?"

* * *

**SO what do you think...again please leave you feedback and any ideas you have. If there is anything you would want to see happen in the story then please say so.**


	7. A Call

**so sorry, school stinks...i wish it was summer and vollyball takes up most of my day. I need inspiration...reviews would help!:) Sorry this chapter is kinda short... ill make it up to yall later!**

**Disclaimer:i own nothing!**

* * *

"Are you crazy, you cant call him." Ziva argued, terrified of calling the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Maybe I am, but protecting you and this baby" he said, pointing at her stomach, "is the only thing on my mind right now."

"He is going to freak, do you not remember rule 12?" Ziva tried to argue with him.

"Yeah, I remember, Zi, but we're going to call him." Tony said, pulling out his phone. It was a few seconds of silence Tony, hit the speaker phone button.

"_Well, it took you long enough."_ Gibbs said.

"Yeah, well, Zi and I got our self into a little bit of trouble." Tony said, his eyes staying on Ziva, studying the way she was acting.  
"_I kinda guessed that."_ Gibbs said, in a sarcastic tone.

"This is one of the major problems." Tony spoke, getting aggravated with the way his former boss was acting.

"_Please tell me you two didn't blow your cover. Do you know how hard we worked to get both of you a deep cover? How in the world did you manage to screw it up…"_ Gibbs was still yelling when Ziva interrupted him_._

"I'm pregnant, Gibbs." Ziva said, and the other end went silent.

"_Ziver…" _His voice sounded almost apologetic. Zive couldn't figure out why until it clicked.

"Its Tony's." Ziva said, and much to Tony's relief, a smile went to her lips. But all was ruined when Gibbs slammed down what sounded like a cup, and Tony winced, his head already hurting in anticipation all the Gibbs Slaps he would get.

"_I'm finding a way to bring both of you home. I will call you back on this phone as soon as I do."_ Gibbs tone turned angry.

"Gibbs…" Ziva said.

"_Yeah, Ziver…"_

"I'm sorry."

"_First of all, I have no reason to be mad at you, and second of all, its Dinozzo's fault." _Gibbs said._ "But I do have one question, why did you not use protection?"_ No answer came because, honestly, no one knew an answer. Ziva was on birth control, but once they were captured she had no reason to take it.

She mentally yelled at herself, she knew things could of gotten serious, even after the time in the terrorist camp. But the point was they should of used protection the first time. Because after the night of the Christmas party Ziva went back on birth control. Gibbs took the silence as an answer, and spoke again.

"_Like I said, I will call you as soon as we figure things out."_ Then the line went dead.

Ziva pushed herself off the the bathroom counter top, and walked out the door, Tony quickly following behind her.

"No, Zi, you cant just walk out, what is wrong?" Tony said, grabbing her arm and turning her around so she would be facing him.

"Gibbs is right, we were stupid, we should have used protection." Ziva yelled, and yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"Yes, we should have, but we didn't and we both need to just deal with this." Tony yelled back.

"Okay then, I will get it dealt with." Ziva said, storming off into the bedroom.

"You are saying you would get an abortion, is that what you want?" Tony's voice was full of hurt and betrayal.

"I don't know what I want anymore." Ziva said, plopping down on the middle of the bed, and pulling her knees to her chest. Tony decided that it would be best if he was to just be nice, so he went over to where she laid and sat on the edge.

"We are going survive this. Tomorrow, we will tell Serge and ask about a doctor, then we will get married and return to NCIS." Tony said, and kissed her forehead. Ziva turned over on her back, and Tony could see the tears marks that were on her cheek. She sat up just a little bit to kiss his lips. Ziva flipped them over, and leaned back down to kiss him, this time with more passion and fierceness. "Are you sure you can do this, I mean, you _are_ pregnant." Tony said, and Ziva smirked.

"It will not hurt the baby." Ziva said, but saw the look on Tonys face "Fine we can ask the doctor tomorrow." She crarwled off him and moved to the other side of the bed.

"That is not what I wanted." Tony said with a chuckle. He moved to where she was, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." Ziva said.

"I love you, and OUR baby." Tony said, with a grin.

* * *

**again reviews would make my day better so please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**wow it has been a while since I updated. I'm sorry, well I have some bad news. I was planning on not ending this story until later but this is the last chapter...unless I get inspiration or something. Even then I dont know I'm to bsy to keep updating on a regular basis. So here you go. Review and if I dont continue this story then I might have a sequel because it doesnt ent well just to warn you. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing!**

**Oh and seeing I was in a not so updaty mood this chapter isnt very discripted so yeah...**

* * *

"So, Ziva, are you ready for today?" Tony questioned as he came to stand behind her, and wrap his arms around her waist. Placing a kiss to her cheek, he spoke again. "I still don't agree with your choice." he said, still aggravated that she wouldn't go see a doctor. Even though she had her reasons, it had only been two days since they called Gibbs. She still wanted to find out for sure with the whole team by her side.

"I know, you made your feelings clear." she said in a harsh tone, pulling away from his embrace as she remembered the fight they had. Tony looked at her with hurt in his eyes, and she instantly felt guilty. She took a step closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him close. "I'm sorry, its just I want to wait. Gibbs should be calling soon, so then we can find out whats gonna happen." Ziva said, kissing his cheek.

"Something could happen, and then I could lose you."

"Would it make you feel better if I promise to see the doctor a week after our wedding?" Ziva asked.

"Nope, too long, how about Friday or Saturday?" Tony tried to reason with her.

"Fine, but if Gibbs calls before that then, we can wait just a while longer." Tony nodded, and leaned down to kiss her cheek when a knock came to the door.

He quickly pulled away and headed to the door, opening it to find Annabelle, Serge and Raul waiting.

"Papa says it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Annabelle said, as she walked in the door and headed straight for the bedroom.

"There is a man waiting in the café for you. I told him I would try to find you, but he seems persistent." Serge said, walking in the house after Raul. Tony looked at Serge, and then at the café. Tony went to the drawer where he kept his gun, and turned back around to a familiar face. Soon he was met with a head slap.

"Thanks, boss." He said, with a smile on his face, despite the fact that his head was hurting.

"Wheres Ziva?" Gibbs said, with a smirk. He didn't get an answer, but instead Ziva walked out into the hall with Annabelle on her hip. Ziva looked at Gibbs, her face full of shock. She placed Annabelle down, and went into Gibbs embrace.

"We'll leave the three of you alone." Serge said, taking Annabelle and Raul out the door.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Ziva asked, standing up.

"No, your husband and father-to-be will get me something." Gibbs said, in a bitter tone.

"Gibbs-" Ziva said, trying to calm him.

"No, Ziva, you both need to hear this. Y'all were irresponsible and stupid. What in the hell were you thinking. This baby is going to be born in a middle of a war between y'all and your father, and you two couldn't even consider the consequences…"

"If you are going to come in here and yell at the both of us for doing what we did, then save it, because nothing you can say will make me regret what has happened." Tony yelled, trying to keep his voice down. Gibbs sat in silence, his gaze going between the former Mossad officer and the special agent. Remembering the time not too long ago when he just lost Kate, and how everything seemed different. He sat there remembering the time when Ziva first arrived, and how she killed her own brother to save his life.

"No, I came here to tell you that it is safe to go home. We will set up a security system just to be safe. But seeing as you will probably be living together, then we can wait till you buy a house."

"There is one problem, we were going to get married today." Tony said.

"I don't see that as a problem." Gibbs said, and Tony could tell he was trying to make and effort.

"Thank you, Gibbs." Ziva said, standing up and giving him a hug.

It was only just getting dark when the service started. Gibbs walked Ziva down the isle, and they said there vows, making them short but meaningful. The second they were done with the wedding, they were going to have to say their goodbyes to the only family they had really known for the past two months. So when Tony and Ziva stood at the car, talking to Serge, both their ring fingures feeling heavy, it didn't make things any easier that they were both still emotional.

"But I don't want you to go." Annabelle whined as she held on tight to Ziva's neck. Ziva turned her head and kissed the girls cheek.

"I promise we will come back and visit you."she said, and Serge came to pry Annabelle's arm off from around Ziva's neck. Ziva gave Serge a hug, before she turned and climbed into the back seat. Ziva gave the house she had grown to love a last goodbye, then turned to Tony and took his hand in hers, intertwining their finguers. Tony pulled her hand up to his, and kissed her ring.

"I love you, Ziva Dinozzo." Tony murmured.

"And I, you." Ziva replied.


End file.
